Sunglasses
by addictedtomasseffect
Summary: Just my idea of a perfect love story :D WeskerxOC and slight JillxChris C:
1. Chapter 1

So.. the fact that I have no ideas for my Mass Effect-fic at the moment I decided to upload a Wesker fic that I began to write the same time I began to write my ShepXKaidan fic.

It's a WeskerxOC pairing because I wanted to write a romance fic about Wesker but just couldn't think of any of the female Resident Evil characters as his romance.

So have fun with it ;)

Resident Evil doesn't belong to me.

* * *

She had just arrived in the new city and it was raining. Great. She stepped out of the bus with two heavy bags in each of her hands. Her only belongings that she had brought with her. The rest was still at her parents home. Her hair was already getting wet when she spotted a cafe across the street.

With the bags in her hands she ran through the rain and rushed into a man. "Oh.. I'm sorry.. I didn't see you." As she looked up to him she immediately noticed his sunglasses and wondered why he was wearing them. "No problem. Need help?" She looked at him in irritation but smiled. "Sure. Thank you." She handed him one of her bags. Usually she wouldn't accept help from strangers, but this was a special situation and she was desperate.

"Ehm... could you say me where I have to go to get to this address?" She handed him a little piece of paper. He looked at it and simply nodded. "It's even on my way. I can show you where to go." His voice was deep and husky. "That would be nice." She smiled but he was already heading off. After a few minutes of walking had passed he began to talk "So you're new in town?" As she looked up to him she noticed that his hair was soaked in rain but it didn't seem to bother him. "Yeah just moved here. New city, new job, new life." After that it was silent until they reached the house. As she reached her apartment he handed the bag back to her. She turned in his direction and sighed "There I am." He nodded and replied "Yeah, I think I should go home now. It was nice to meet you.. ehm.. " He raised his eyebrows. "Adrianna." "It was nice to meet you Adrianna." He smiled and then rushed through the entrance. She frowned and whispered to herself "It was nice to meet you too. Whoever you are."

The next morning she woke up in alarm. She jumped off the bed and hurried in the kitchen to look at the clock. She had no alarm clock yet and so she was afraid to oversleep. For her luck it was just 5 am , so she had two hours to get dressed and find her workplace.

But to find the police department shouldn't be too hard.

She showered and dressed within half a hour and was standing in her living room trying to calm herself down. What if she didn't get along with her workmates or what if they thought she was too young for the job? She panicked.

To calm herself down she began to explore the city. She came across a mall, a school, some random shops and the little cafe she had already spotted the day before. Her mind began to wander around the mysterious man she had met. He had been kind of handsome but it had been too dark to be sure.

_Maybe I will meet him again. The city isn't that big. _After a long walk through the streets she had finally spotted the police department. She was ten minutes early but she decided to go in anyway. When she entered the building she saw people rushing through the corridors. They all looked very busy. _Everything's ok. Everything's ok. _she said to herself.

As she made her way through the corridors she spotted the room with the number 134. When she applied for S.T.A.R.S she was told to go to that room on her first day. There she would work for the next few years. She knocked on the door and slowly entered. There were maybe seven or eight desks in the room. Two young women from the front tables jumped up and ran in her direction. Both of them hugged her immediately. She was taken by surprise and coughed. The two women took a step back and one of them began to talk "Oh my god you must be Adrianna. I'm Jill and this is Rebecca. You can't imagine how happy we are to have another woman in our team." They both smiled at her in excitement. "Hey we are not that bad." A dark-haired man said from behind. He approached them and stopped in front of Adrianna.

"Hey. My name is Chris Redfield. Nice to meet you." They shook hands and he smiled. Jill took Adrianna's hand and pulled her to the other tables."I'm gonna introduce everyone to you. So let's start. That is Barry." She pointed at the desk in the back of the room. "He's sort of the big daddy here." Barry only waved at both of them. "This is Brad Vickers." She pointed at the desk directly in front of them. The man looked up sheepishly "Hey, nice to meet you." She gave a smile as an answer. "And the guy next to Barry is Joseph Frost." He greeted her with a loud "Hey." Jill pulled her in the opposite direction to the last desk.

"And last but not least. Our beloved Captain Wesker." When the man looked up she couldn't believe her eyes. It was the mysterious who was still wearing the sunglasses. And he was handsome. She shifted her weight on one leg and smiled. "So that's your name huh?" It took him a moment to realize who was standing in front of him. "Nice to see you again." He laughed and shook her hand. Jill made wide eyes "So you both know each other already?" Adrianna turned in her direction again "Ehm no, not really. He just helped me with my luggage yesterday." "Ah, ok." was the only thing she said before she began to smile again. "So now to your desk. You are gonna sit between Barry and Joseph. If that's ok for you." "Ok no problem." She smiled at all of them and made her way to her desk. As she sat down she let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't expected to start her first day like this, but she sort of liked it.

As it was time for lunch Jill and the others showed her the way to the cafeteria. When she was standing in the line to get food no one was there anymore. They got split up in the crowd. After she got her food she looked out for them until she spotted the blond-haired man with the sunglasses.

She made her way through the crowd and put her tablet on the table. "Do you mind if I sit down with you?" The blond looked up "No. Please sit down." She sat down and began to pick in her salad. "So you just moved here?" She was surprised by the sudden question "?" She took a bite of the salad. "Just curious. And what did you do until you came here?" "Education, training, annoy my parents, this whole stuff." He frowned "You lived with your parents? How old are you even?" She chuckled "I'm 24. And what's wrong to live with my parents? I mean I have an own apartment now. You remember? New city, new job, new life." He looked down at his own food. "Yeah, right." She chuckled and continued to eat her food.

Neither of them said a word and they headed back to room 134 together. As they entered the room everyone was staring at them and as Adrianna sat down on her desk Jill approached her immediately. She lowered her head and whispered "What was that? If anyone tries to sit down with him he nearly kills us. Normally he doesn't want to be bothered." Adrianna looked up to her. "Really? Hm ... he must have a good day then." Jill began to chuckle "Just be happy he didn't kill you. Maybe because it's you first day." She patted her shoulder. "Ah by the way. I wanted to ask you if you want to come to the bar with us all." Adrianna smiled "Yeah sure." "Great." Jill smiled and headed back to her table again. Adrianna could see that Chris was obviously looking after Jill as she walked by.

* * *

Soo.. hope you liked it .. please review ;)

And again.. sorry for mistakes ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo here is the second chapter.. and the third will follow soon :) It's been 3 months since I uploaded the story O.O

And thanks for the reviews :) uhm.. by the way.. I didn't even think of a last name for her :D

* * *

As she came home and let herself fall in bed she reviewed the night. It had been real fun to hang out with the S.T.A.R.S in the bar. She got along with them very well and they all liked her already. It was easy to speak and joke with them. She hadn't expected wo work with such young people. They were all two or three years older than her and Rebecca was even younger. Everyone had been there except for Wesker. Adrianna had to admit that she was a bit sad, because she wanted to get to know this man better, but from now she would see him everyday. That was an appealing thought.

The next day at lunch she headed to Wesker again. As she reached him she stood still in front of the table. "Something's wrong?" he asked and looked up to her. "Can I sit down?" "Sure. Why not?" "Are you really sure? And you won't kill me?" He frowned but chuckled. "What did the others tell you? That I'm a monster that eats children?"  
She sat down and laughed. "No not exactly. I was just told to not sit down next to you at lunch or otherwise you would kill me.  
You normally don't want to be bothered." He began to chuckle again. You couldn't even call it a chuckle because of his deep voice.  
"No I'm not going to kill you." He said and smiled at her. She felt how her stomache twitched.  
_Oh come on. You're not a little school girl anymore. He just smiled at you. _"Thank you." she said and smiled back at him.

The months passed by and they ate lunch together everyday. They talked about everything.  
About where she came from, about her parents, about her old friends, about her plans for her new life and they even spoke about him.  
That he lived in Raccoon City since he was born, about his old missions and about the fact that he was ten years older than her.  
They sort of became friends.

She felt more and more comfortable with her new work and had fully settled in. It was lunch once again but this was special.  
For dessert it was served pudding and both of them had already grabbed a big cup of it. She enjoyed every piece of it until Wesker began to chuckle quietly.  
She frowned and looked up to him "What's so funny?" He just shook his head. "Nothing. Just that you got pudding on your face."  
"What?Where?" "Wait a moment." Then he leaned over the table to reach her face. With his thumb he stroked over the part above her lip.  
There was that twitch in her stomache again that she had felt during the last few months when he had touched or smiled at her.  
She held her breath until he removed his hand again and licked the pudding away from his thumb. "Hm. I can't get enough of this pudding."  
She lightly shook her head and replied "The evil Wesker likes pudding. How cute." She punched playfully against his shoulder.

A voice from behind distracted her "Hey Adrianna want to go shopping with me and Becca saturday?" It was Jill. "Sure. What time?"  
"Ehm I don't know. Two at the mall?" "Ok." Then Jill headed back to her table where she sat with Chris.  
It was a miracle how fast they had become friends. Adrianna was never someone who had many friends, but Jill, Rebecca and the rest of the S.T.A.R.S were an exception.  
She looked back at Wesker who was still smiling. She frowned. "What?" He tilted his head to the side and looked at her in disbelief.  
"I'm not allowed to smile at you?" "No. Not like that." "Like what?" "Like that." she shrieked. "I don't know what you mean my dear Adrianna."  
"Oh you do, ." He was still smiling and when she shot another death glare in his direction he began to laugh.  
"You're unbelievable. Come on, let's get back to work." he said and winked at her.

* * *

Hope you liked it and .. please review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo here is already the third chapter :)

* * *

It was nearly 8 pm and the only one's that were left in the office were Adrianna and Wesker.  
Adrianna was there because she had to finish a report and Wesker was there, because he was the boss.

She let out a loud sigh of frustration and hit the screen of her computer. "You damn.. uhhh."  
Wesker heard her complaining and looked up. "Need help?" She stopped her swearing and looked in his direction.  
"I thiiink sooo." She tried to put on an innocent face when he stood up and approached her.  
"What's the problem?", he asked. "The damn thing just doesn't want to do what I want. It' somehow stuck."  
Wesker stood behind her now and leaned down so that he could look at the screen and reach the mouse.  
What he didn't realize that his face was also very close to Adrianna's and that her hand was also resting on the mouse.  
Somehow it was uncomfortable to have him so close, but it was also nice because she could enjoy the smell of his cologne.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the door was opened. Both Wesker an Adrianna looked up to see Chris.  
When Chris saw Adrianna's shocked expression he grinned and couldn't hold back the comment.  
"Sorry to interrupt you both. I just forgot my jacket." He grabbed it and than he was out of the room again.  
Wesker had already returned his attention to the computer and was clicking some buttons.  
"Jerk." he said and continued to show Adrianna which buttons she should click to make the computer work again.  
"So now it should work again." He still had his hand on hers and showed no signs of removing it. "Ummm.. thanks."  
He finally removed his hand and got back to his desk.

"When do you think you're finished?" he called from the front. "Thanks to the computer I think I will need thirty minutes."  
Then it was silent again. That was the strange part of their 'friendship'.  
During lunch time is was fun to talk to him and she really felt like talking to a friend, but when they were in the office he was so different.  
Sure. He was her boss and everything, but it was strange.

As she finally had finished the report, she switched off the computer and packed her things.  
She could see from the corner of her eye that Wesker was packing his things, too.  
When she reached his desk and wanted to say goodbye he stood up and also headed to the door.  
"Finally." she could hear him say. "What?" She was already in front of the door and turned around to face him.  
"Hm?" he made and looked at her. "You didn't wait until I was finished, did you?" He shrugged. "Uhm, maybe."  
"You're crazy, old man." She began to laugh. "What did you just say?" he took a step closer.  
"Uhm.. old man? Are you going to kill me now?" He took some more steps closer to her.  
"Please tell me. Are you going to kill me? Just that I can prepare myself."  
When he was just a few centimetres away from her she took a step back because of the uncomfortable closeness.  
What she didn't expect was that he put his hands on her waist and pulled her back to him. She panicked. "That doesn't look like killing." she stuttered.  
"I won't kill you." he said with a calm voice. He tightened his grip around her waist.  
"Then what the hell are you doing there?" she shrieked. "Showing you that I'm not an old man."  
He leaned down to kiss her, but the moment their lips touched the phone rang and made them both jump.  
Realizing what just happened, Adrianan quickly hurried out of the room.

* * *

I know.. it's short... buuuut...  
JillxChris coming soon :D


End file.
